Currently, two-dimensional transducer planar arrays and one-dimensional mechanical scanning linear arrays are crucial for three-dimensional ultrasound imaging. The two-dimensional transducer becomes a research hotspot since it can provide high-definition three-dimensional images in real time. The two-dimensional transducer planar array is composed of rectangular ultrasonic transducers distributed in lines and columns. Each ultrasonic transducer usually consists of two connection wires, one is a ground wire, and the other one is a channel wire used for adding electric signals to the transducer, and for simultaneously receiving electrical signals transformed from echo signals by the ultrasonic transducer. Normally, all the transducers share the same ground wire in the two-dimensional transducer planar array. To eliminate grating lobes, spacing between array elements of the ultrasonic transducer should be less than or equal to λ/2 (λ is ultrasonic wavelength normally with an order of magnitude of e−4 meters), and thus the maximum diameter of the wire is λ/2. Meanwhile, array elements of the two-dimensional transducer are numerous. Taking a 32×32 planar array for example, the number of both array elements and signal lines corresponding thereto is up to 1024 (the connection is referred to as ‘fully connection’), such numerous and dense connection increases difficulty in producing the two-dimensional array.
To simplify connection of the two-dimensional array, a research team led by Jesse Yen from the Department of Biomedical Engineering of the University of Southern California, USA proposed a wiring method based on row-column addressing. As shown in FIG. 2, the method connects all array elements in one row (or one column) of a two-dimensional transducer planar array via a wire, and the ground thereto via a switch, a linear direction of the switch being referred to as a grounding direction; array elements in each column (or each row) are connected via a wire, all elements sharing one channel and a linear direction of the channel being referred to as a channel direction. However, the wiring method has a disadvantage: all array element transducers sharing one channel and driven by one channel cannot facilitate delay focusing upon transmitting echo signals, and when receiving echo signals, all received echo signals are mixed altogether and cannot be processed via delay focusing thereafter, direct focusing cannot be facilitated in a grounding direction. Thus two problems are raised: firstly, resolution thereof decreases, and secondly, transmitted beams cannot be deflected in the channel direction.